A Lakey Day
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: This is the corrected series. if you hate avengers don't read this. if you love them read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about me and the Avengers and Loki having a great time at a lake. If you hate the Avengers, don't read this. If you do like them, read the stories. I made this for entertainment.** **I own none of the characters except myself!**

I had been buddies with the Avengers and their formal villan for a few weeks. So, when my family told me we were leaving to go to the lake, I invited them. Loki took a little more convincing. Scratch that. It took a _lot_ more convincing. I hope they are gonna have fun.

I had to pick up Loki. I dunno why he couldn't just go with the Avengers, it would've been a lot easier.

"Wussup Loki?" I smiled. He looked at me then smiled in realization.

"Ah, you mean what is up. I didn't understand you at first, Miss Abby." Loki chuckled.

"Um... can you just call me Abby, it makes me feel more comforable." I said, a little shy.

"Of course." Loki responded.

"Get in the car, Mr. Trouble." I lightly pushed him. He chuckled.

We drove back home and Loki looked at the house strangely.

"What a unique castle." Loki said.

"It's not a castle." I said. "It's more like a home."

"I can see that." Loki smiled.

We walked into the house. Loki looked at the blue chair in the corner. He sat down in a army green rocking chair.

"Abby, have you fed Petey?" My dad screamed.

"I'm about to!" I exclaimed.

"Petey? What a strange name." Loki scratched his chin.

"It's my dog. Wanna see him?" I pointed to the door.

"Why not?" Loki chucked and followed me out the door.

"A warning: my dog is _super_ friendly. So be careful. He'll lick you to death if you don't watch out." I smiled.

"Why should I be worried?" Loki asked.

"Because my dog is, like, this tall," I raised my hand to my waist. "and is only 7 years old."

"Ha. Now, please, open the door." Loki motioned to the door. I turned the door knob and pulled as hard as I could.

"Just open the door." Loki laughed.

"You try." I moved and allowed him to pull on the door. He finally opened it after a minute.

"You need a new door." Loki mumbled.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious." I walked out and whistled really loud. My dog came running up to me.

"Hey, Boy." I scratched the dog's ear.

"Hello, Peter." Loki smiled, copying my movement.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked.

"Why not?" He smiled.

I grabbed some food from the food bucket.

"Catch." I tossed food to the the pup. He caught it.

"Down." I pointed to the ground and Petey followed my order. I gave him a treat.

"Sit." I snapped my fingers and the dog sat.

"You have trained him?" Loki asked. I nodded.

"One more." I smiled.

"Stay." I held my hand up in a 'stop' movement. I backed up slowly. Finally I said 'come' and my dog was right in front of me.

"Here." I dumped some food on my puppy's tray and he began to eat.

"You pet is quite uniqe. He follows orders quite well." Loki smiled and rubbed the dogs brindle fur.

"Yes. I love him." I smiled.

Loki saw Stark sneaking behind me and I didn't notice. Stark made a 'sh' motion with his finger and lips, so Loki kept talking to me.

"Hello." Tony tickled my ribs and I jumped like a famous basketball player. Tony and Loki cracked up and I poked Loki's stomach. He jumped back and chuckled.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." Tony dealed.

We made our way into the house. My mom greeted them and I heard a familiar voice echo from the living room.

"Hey, Gertrude." Papa yelled.

Loki snorted. "Gertrude?"

"Shut up." I pushed him into a wall.

"When did you get here?" I asked and hugged him.

"I just got here." Papa hugged me and smiled.

"Who is this?" Granny asked.

"Oh, just some friends." I smiled. "This is Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, and Bruce."

"Their a little tall." Granny smiled.

"Who cares?" I smiled.

"Oh. Guys this my Grandma and my Grandpa." I introduced.

"Don't ask about my nickname." I said, mainly to Tony.

"When did you call her Gertrude?" Stark snickered.

"Since Abby was a baby." Papa ruffled my hair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"It's your birthday! Don't tell me you would think we forgot." Granny exclaimed.

"I did not know today was your birthday!" Thor exclaimed.

"I kind of sort of maybe forgot to tell you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How could've you _forgot_ to tell us about you own freaking birthday?!"" Bruce asked.

"I don't really like a lot of attention." I confessed.

"I understand that." Loki said.

"We wouldn't have given you a lot of attention. When have we _ever_ given someone a lot of attention?" Steve answered.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say happy birthday and give you this." Granny held out a gift. I unwrapped it and saw a book with _all_ of my favourite pics.

"I love it." I said. "Thank you so much." I hugged Granny and Papa.

"We know you." Stark smiled.

"Wait. You guys gave this to me?" I asked.

"It took us all an hour to make it." Dad smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"How about we go and pack up now?" Bruce suggested.

"Sure." I ran upstairs to hide my burning face.

"She loves it." Mom said.

"I knew that." Tony smiled.

"How about you load the stuff into the trunk of the van?" Dad offered.

"I'm on it." Thor jogged out with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

I packed my bags and tossed them into the trunk.

"Did everyone pack something to do? It's a two hour drive." I asked.

"I'm Tony Stark." Tony answered.

"That'll work." I giggled.

"Abby, buckle up your sister." Dad ordered.

"She's almost six she can buckled herself." I complained.

"Has she buckled?" Mom asked.

I looked over to my sister happily watching Frozen.

"Yeah. She's buckled." Steve said. He was sitting next to her.

"Thanks." Dad said.

"She did it, and I will quote, 'All by her welf.'" Steve laughed.

"Every child in the family has said that. They all had Lisp, so they said 'welf' insted of 'self'." My dad explained.

"Dang." Tony snickered.

"What is your younger sister watching?" Thor asked.

"Frozen." I passed him the CD holder. He read the back and chuckled.

"Definitly for young children."

"I think it's stupid, but my sister is quiet, so I'm happy." I smiled.

"Abby, run inside and grab us each a drink." Mom said.

"Yes ma'am." I looked at the Avengers and Loki. "What do y'all want?"

"I'll take a Coke." Tony said.

"Me too." Steve smiled.

"I will try this Coke." Thor answered.

"As will I." Loki responded.

"Bruce?" I asked.

"I'll take a Crush." He said.

"Okay." I got the money from Dad and jogged inside the store.

I grabbed some Cokes and a Crush. When I paid I used both arms to carry the sodas out.

I gave each Avenger what they wanted and watched Thor and Loki try soda.

Thor sipped first. He coughed and it came out of his nose. He was sputtering and almost crying when I fell out of my seat and onto the car floor.

"Thor! Thor, your freaking crying!" Tony laughed.

"Ah! It hurts!" Thor yelled.

It was difficult to make Bruce laugh. But now he couldn't stop.

"The Powerful and Mighty Thor is crying! Oh- OH I can't even." I laughed.

After everyone calmed down Loki sipped. He didn't react like Thor, which was good.

"Dang Thor." Steve smiled. "Even _Loki_ likes soda."

"Shut up, Mr. Rogers." Thor said.

"Let's hit the road... again." Dad climbed into the car and drove off.

I pulled out my laptop and started to chuckle at what my friend texted me.

"What's so funny?" Buce asked.

"This." I clicked play on the video.

================== **Video** ======================

There was silence as students did a math test. Everyone was trying to concentrate.

And then...

"Look at the flick-of-dat-wrist!Da Flick-of-dat-wrist!" A song echoed through the room and students burst out laughing. Every student eyed a child that was holding something under his desk.

"What is that?" questioned the children.

All of the students pointed and yelled, "Darrius!"

Darrius stood and place his phone on the teachers desk after he turned it off. The sudents were slowly but surely going back to their test.

====================== **Reality===============================**

Bruce was chuckling with Loki. Tony was shaking his head and trying not to burst out laughing. Thor was smiling widely. Steve didn't understand but he was still chucking.

"That happened _yesterday_." I giggled.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Really, really." I did my best Shrek voice.

My sister was listening to 'Let It Go'. Then...

"LET IT GOOOOO! LET IT GO." My sister screamed the lyrics of the song.

The Avengers and Loki burst out laughing. I shook my head and tapped my sister. She didn't feel it. She was in her little world.

"Abby! Make your sister shut up!" Dad yelled.

I shook my sister and unplugged the headphones that she was listening to the music with. She was confused at first and then yelled at me. I didn't put up an arguement, even though I _really_ wanted to.

"ABBY!" My sister yelled in a squeaky voice.

"You were singing a little to loud. Keep it down, okay?" I said in my calm voice.

"Okay." She pouted, plugging the headphones back in and unpausing the movie.

"Yeah. A 'little'." Tony laughed.

"More like 'a lot'." Bruce added.

"She's still little she can get away with it." I said. "Maybe."

"Hey, I'm hungry." Tony complained.

"I am, too." I looked at Dad. "Can we stop and get lunch?"

"Sure." Dad replied. "How about Arby's?"

"Sounds good." Steve replied.

My dad pulled into the parking lot of Arby's and we all got out. I got what I usally got, a small roast beef sandwich. Everyone else got Ruebens. I don't like those.

We sat down and ate. I took off my green sweat shirt. What? I was hot! We all finished eating and I thanked my dad.

We again drove off. We were, like, 30 minutes away. So I picked up my book and started to read.

"What are you reading?" Brucec asked.

"The Throne of Fire by Rick Riorden." I replied, turning the page.

I got bored and started humming 'Bacon Man' by SkyDoesMinecraft. He was my favourite YouTuber and I memorized that video.

"What song are you humming?" Thor asked.

"Um... Bacon Man." I replied nervously.

"Never heard of it." Tony said.

"Because it's from the YouTuber SkyDoesMinecraft." I explained.

"Oh." Tony replied.

"Sing it." Loki said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing it. You know, the song 'Bacon Man'." He looked at me to see if I would sing it.

I took a deep breath and began to sing Bacon Man. "Bacon Man Bacon Bacon-Man!" I felt my cheeks heat up. I was usally good at hiding embarrassment, but not when I'm in front of the Earth's Mightiest Heros singing a stupid song.

After I finished I heard Thor chuckling. Bruce joined and so did Tony. Finally, Loki and Steve began to chuckle. I also joined the giggle fest.

"What's so funny?" Asked Mom.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Ooookaaaay." She smiled.

"Check it out!" I pointed to the window. We were almost there. I could see the Lake!

"We're gonna stay here?" Loki asked in amazement.

"No, somewhere else." I mumbled.

"We're here." Dad mumbled.

We all got out.


	3. Chapter 3 the first day

I smiled and grabbed my stuff. The others also grabbed their luggage. Fixing the baseball cap on my head I walked to the house.

"Who's house is this?" Tony asked.

"My great aunt." I answered.

Dad unlocked the door. I pushed it open and smiled wider.

"It's just like we left it." I laughed.

"Wha-?" Loki looked at me.

"We come here every summer." I explained.

"Ah." Thor said.

I walked around and tossed my bag in the corner.

"This place should be- AH CHOO!" Loki sneezed when he brushed some dust off the TV set.

"Cleaned." I finished. "No one lives here. So..."

"So no one can clean." Bruce finished.

"Yeah. Basically." I smiled. "Just put your stuff where ever."

I watched the Avengers and Loki placed their stuff next to mine. I turned on the air conditioner, mainly because it was very hot.

I walked to the garage, right next to the kitchen. I took a deep breath through my nose. I missed the smell of fish.

After looking at the Lake for a while i walked back in.

"Hey guys, want me to show you the lake?" I asked.

"Why not?" Steve asked and followed me out.

The Avengers and Loki followed me out. I hopped down the stairs and ran to the dock.

"You really like it here, no?' Loki smiled as he saw my excitement.

"Yeah. I love it here." I said nervously.

"When are we gonna swim in the lake?" Tony asked.

"Do you wanna get bitten by a snake?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Tony laughed.

"Okay then. Jump right in." I moved away from the end and almost fell off the side and into the water. I would've if Thor hadn't grabbed my arm.

"Thanks." I giggled, very embarrassed.

"No problem." Thor smiled.

"I'm gonna go ask my Dad when we're gonna go get bait." I rushed inside.

 **Dang, I almost fell of the dock when I was trying to be cool. I need to be cooler.** I thought.

"Dad when are we gonna go get bait?" I asked.

"Um... probably tommorrow." Mom answered.

"I know." I mumbled.

"If you knew why did you ask?" Dad asked.

"I almost fell of the dock when I was playing and Thor had to keep me from falling." I confessed.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm going back out." I said and ran down the stairs.

When I got there I heard Tony say, "She was probably trying to be cool."

"Hey." I smiled.

"Oh, hey." Tony said. "We just saw a rattle snake."

"Yeah, their everywhere around here. By the way, a few members of my family may come over later. They're loud. That's all you need to know." I warned.

"I would be delighted to meet your family." Thor smiled.

 **Why does my brother always have to be the kind one.** Loki thought.

"Maybe." I chuckled.

After a while oftalking we finally went inside. I got some water and gulped it down before anyone noticed and looked at my watch.

"Hey, it's already 1:30." I said in astonishment.

"So?" Tony asked.

"We got here at 12:00." I pointed out.

"Oh." Tony smiled.

We relaxed and goofed off for a while until I finally went outside again.

"You really like it out here, no?" Loki scared the crap out of me. I jumped.

"Stop. Stop scaring me, please." I pleaded

"Okay. You sound so hurt." Loki chuckled.

"I hate getting scared." I explained.

"So do I. Your father said we are leaving to eat." Loki said.

"Okay." I followed him out. We all piled in the car and drove to McDonald's

I got a cheeseburger and everyone else got Big Macs. We all ate and talked until about 7.

"Hey, time to get back to the cabin." Dad ordered.

"Thanks for the meal." Loki said.

We all again drove back to the dusty old cabin and sat down.

"Well, today was good." Tony broke the silence.

"Just wait til tommorrow. _Then_ things get interesting." I smiled

"How are we gonna do showers?" I asked myself.

"I am quick at showering." Loki said.

"Okay then. Mr Trouble, get in the shower." I gently pushed him to the shower area.

"Oh, lemme show you how to turn the shower on." I smiled.

He followed me into the bathroom and I showed him how to turn the shower on, off, hot, and cold. Finally I showed him where towels were.

"You good now?" I asked.

"I should be." Loki smiled.

I walked out and waited for about 5 minutes. Loki came out in his godly PJs and sat down.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me." Steve said, standing up.

"Go ahead." I smiled.

He walked in the showering area and about 5 minutes later he came out in a black T-shirt and blue pants.

"Next." He said sitting down next to me.

"I'll go." I said.

I walked into the showers and took a speedy shower. After I dryed off and dressed I shoved my dirty clothes into my bag and walked out.

Next was Bruce, then Thor, then Tony.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested after we all were showered.

"What movie?" Steve asked.

"Um... how about the Lone Ranger." I offered.

"That sounds good." The Iron Man smiled.

"BRB." I rushed to my bag and pulled out the disk. I placed it in the DVD player and sat down.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" I asked.

"No." Everyone replied.

"Dang." I smiled. "I've seen it, like, 8 or 9 times. I love it."

"Then we'll probably like it, too." Bruce said.

After 30 minutes in I had rested my head on the Super Soldier's shoulder.

"Tired." He asked softly.

"No." I lied.

He returned to the movie and I sat up. After another 10 minutes I ended up resting my head on his shoulder _again_. He didn't say anything.

The Lone Ranger was watching Tonto talk to the 'Spirit Horse'.

After a while I got tired and fell asleep. My head resting on Steve's shoulder.

When the movie credits filled the screen Tony was taking the disk out and putting a new movie in.

"Abby's asleep." Steve whispered.

"Here. I will carry her to the sleeping corridors." Thor stood up. He walked over and gently picked me up, as though I were a feather. My head was resting on the God of Thunder's chest. He smiled unwillingly.

"Where does she sleep?" Thor asked.

"In here." Dad motioned to the bunk bed I always slept in. Thor set me down gently and covered me up.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning not remembering how I got in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my black watch. It was 7:30.

"Well, might as well get up." I crawled out of bed and ate ceral. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard footsteps.

"Hi." Bruce said. He _never_ slept.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Great. It is peaceful here." He pointed out.

"The neighbors are so nice." I added.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I saved their dog." I explained. "I scared him away from a snake."

Bruce laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"Um... about 30 minutes." I guessed. Yep, it was 8.

"I'm about to make breakfast. What do you think they're want?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"What do you guys have?" Bruce wondered.

"Um... pancakes, bacon, and eggs." I answered.

"Probably pancakes and bacon." Bruce said.

"I'm on it." I began to make the pancakes.

Batter? Check. I poured some into a pan and began to cook. After about 10 were cooked I saw my Dad.

"Hey." I smiled, grabbing the bacon.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Makin bacon." I rhymed.

"Lemme do that. You don't know how." Dad ordered.

"Fine." I walked into the living room.

"Hello." Tony smiled.

"Wanna wake up Wanna-be Ruler of the Earth?" I smirked.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"I'm helping." Bruce insisted.

They followed me into the small room where Loki was resting on the floor.

Tony ran over and jumped on the God of Mischief and shook him.

"Get off." Loki groaned.

"Um.. no." Tony answered.

"Anthony, get off me!" Loki murmured into his pillow.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch in the corner and wacked Loki with it.

"Wha-" was all he could say before Bruce tossed Stark a pillow and Tony hit him in the stomach.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hello." I joked hitting him again.

Soon we were all engaged in a pillow fight. I heard some yelling, but mostly laughter.

"Ah! Get off!" Loki laughed. He grabbed his own pillow and wacked my in the back. I fell onto Captain America's bed and saw it occupied.

"Wakey, wakey, Steve." I shook his shoulder.

Stev groaned, "Get off."

"But it's noon. We've all been waiting for you to wake up." I said innocently.

"No!" He sat up and grabbed my wrist to see my watch.

"Oh ha-ha." He said sarcastically, pushing lightly at my shoulder.

"That all you got, Old Man?" I smiled.

"No." He mumbled and pushed me roughly. I almost fell off the bed. When I regained my balanced I thought of how to get him back.

I pounced on Steve and ran my fingers up his ribs. He giggled and shot his arms to his sides. I kepted up the tickling until He pushed me off the bed. I landed on my back.

"Ow." I said, sitting up.

I walked over to the others. Thor had joined the pillow fight when I was messing with the Super Soldier.

"Good morning, Thor." I smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled.

After a while of giggling and getting wacked with pillows we all walked in to the living room to the smell of bacon.

"What's that smell." Tony asked.

"My dad's making bacon." I explained.

I walked into the kitchen and helped Dad make plates. Then I served and we all ate.

"This is awesome bacon." Tony said through a mouthful.

"My dad makes the _best_ bacon." I explained.

"No dip." Bruce said.

After eating the rest got dressed. Tony looked at my shirt.

" _Windows to the World_." He read. "What's that?"

"I'm in REACH." I explained.

"Cool." He said.

*Knock Knock Knock.*

"I got it!" I exclaimed. I opened the door and saw Lee, Blake, and Jake.

"Hey!" Lee hugged me.

"Hi." I smiled.

I invited them in. They looked at the Avengers and Loki.

"Hello." Lee said. "I'm Lee. These are my sons, Blake and Jake."

"Hello." Thor and Loki said.

"Sup." Stark muttered.

"Hi." Bruce and Steve added.

"Sup." Jake said, sitting on the couch.

After they intoduced themselves Blake pulled me to the side. "Do I trust them?"

"Thor, Steve, and Bruce are pretty trustable. Tony and Loki, ha, I don't trust them with a pencil." I responded.

"Thor and Loki. Weird names." Blake smiled.

"Yeah." I replied.

"They the gods?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah." I confessed.

"Okay. So, an entire day with the God of Thunder _and_ the God of Mischief." Blake smiled.

"Mmhmm." I murmured.

We both walked back to the Avengers and Loki. Loki was in a conversation with Jake. Loki must've said something funny because Jake started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Jake?" I asked.

"Loki was just telling me how he got tossed around like a ragdoll by the Hulk." Jake laughed.

"I still have back issues from that creature." Loki smiled, streching his back.

"Abby, we're about to go get bait wanna come?" Dad asked.

"Can I hang out here with Blake and Jake?" I asked.

"Sure. I be back in an hour." Dad walked out the door.

*Bark! Bark bark!* Blake and Jake's dog's barks filled the room.

"What is that infernal noise?" Thor asked over the dog's screech.

"It's Bella." Jake replied.

"Calm down, Girl." Blake calmed, grabbing the small dog from his dad's arms.

"Hey, Uncle Eddie." I smiled.

"Hey, Girl." Uncle Ed turned to Blake. "Go put her outside!"

"Yes, sir." Blake rushed outside.

"That dog is annoying." Loki said.

"You know what that is?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Abby has one named Peter."

"Petey." I corrected.

"Yes, Petey." Loki finished.

*Knock Knock Knock.*

I walked to the door and saw my cousins, Jaden, Jacob, Lily, and Maddie. Behind them was Jeffrey and his freind Jacob. (Big Jacob.)

"Hey guys!" I hugged all of them exept Big Jacob.

"What? I don't get a hug?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"So, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Tony, and Steve this is Jacob, Jaden, Jeffrey, Lily, Maddy, and Big Jacob. Jacob, Jaden, Jeffrey, Lily, Maddy, and Big Jacob this is Thor, Loki, Tony, Bruce, and Steve." I introduced.

"Hello." They said.

We messed around for about 30 minutes and then walked outside.

"Wanna play some soccer?" I asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

"What is soccer?" Thor asked.

I explained the entire plot of soccer to Thor and Loki and they nodded.

"I'll go get my soccer ball." I ran inside and grabbed my ball and pump. I walked outside while pumping air into the ball.

"Here." Tony grabbed the ball so I could pump quickly with both hands. After about 10 minutes of pumping the ball was filled with air.

"Team captians?" I asked.

"Me." Tony said immediatly.

"I guess I will too." I said after a minute of of no volunters.

Tony chose first.

"Blake. Right?" Tony looked at Jake.

"Jake." Jake corrected.

"Jake." Tony said. Jake jogged to Tony's team.

"Blake." I said.

"Thor."

"Loki."

"Bruce."

"Steve."

"Big Jacob."

"Jacob."

"Jaden."

"Jeffrey."

"Maddy."

"Lily."

Tony's team: Jake, Thor, Bruce, Big Jacob, Maddy, and Jaden.

My team: Blake, Loki, Steve, Jacob, Lily, and Jeffrey.

I huddled up my group.

"Jeffrey and I will be fowards. Steve and Jacob you're mids. Blake and Loki are goalies.

"Go team!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Team Wolves!" I offered.

"TEAM WOLVES!" Everyone yelled.

We took outr positions and began the game. our team got the ball first so I kicked it to Jeffrey. He dribbled it down the field and dodged Tony's fowards, Jake and Big Jacob.

"I'm open!" I called. He passed it to me with power but I wasn't scared, it was just a ball. I caught the past and i heard my mids cheering me on.

I roughly ran down the field. I kicked hard and the ball went starit past Thor (the goalie) and into the goal.

0-1 Team Abby.

"Good pass!" jacob said to Jeffrey.

"Yeah. Perfect." I agreed.

We got back in place and the other team got the ball. Jake went around me and tried to dodge Steve, but failed.

Steve kicked to me but Big Jacob stole it. He gave me a smug smile before dribbling down the field.

"I'm open!" Yelled Jaden. Big Jacob passed but Loki stole it. He kicked it hard and it wacked Jacob in the face.

"On a knee!" I yelled. Everyone got on a knee and I walked over to Jacob.

"You okay?" I asked kindly.

"Yeah." He said, tears on his cheeks.

"Sit out for a while." I ordered.

"Lily! You're up!" I yelled. Lily walked on to the field. I walked with Jacob to the benchs and he sat down.

We resumed the game after Loki apologized. [Mind you, Loki. It's true.]

"Blake, trade with Lily." I said. They traded. Lily was amazing at being a goalie, but rubbish at mid and foward.

I grabbed the ball and held it above my head. I tossed it into the field and immediatly Steve had it. He was runninng down the field but passed to Jeffrey when he the middle. Jeffrey was about to kick when Jake stole the ball and kicked it down the field.

"I got it! Nevermind." Lily started but the ball flew past her and through the trees we were using as goals.

1-1

We played like that for about another hour until the score was this,

4-8 Team Abby.

We were winning by 4.

"We've already won." I said.

"Yeah, we only go to 8." Jake confessed.

"Dang." Tony said.

"I got bait!" Dad yelled, coming out of the house.

"Cool!" I replied. We all sat down to eat before the first fishing trip.


	5. Chapter 5 cousins

We had some hamburgers Jake and Blake brought. They were good. We were silent for a while until I whispered "Why did Adele cross the road?" to Kid Jacob.

"I dunno." He responded.

"To say 'Hello' from the other side." I giggled.

"That's so _cheesey_." He said, trying to keep a strait face.

"What's so cheesey?" Tony asked.

"Tell him the joke." Kid Jacob ordered.

"Why did Adele cross the road?" I asked.

"I dunno?" Bruce responded.

"To say 'Hello' from the other side." I chuckled.

"That's really cheesey." Steve laughed at the stupidity of the joke.

"Any other nonsense jokes I don't understand." Loki asked.

"One more." I said. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Lily responded.

"Boo."

"Boo who?" She said.

"Oh, come on, don't cry. I'm not _that_ ugly." I smiled.

"Okay enough cheesey jokes. Time to go fishing." Dad said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"What do you want _us_ to do?" Steve corrected.

"Abby go get the bait then come with me to the boat. Help me push it into the water." Dad said.

"I will help." Thor said.

"Thor you could pick up the boat and put it in the water by yourself." I pointed out.

"Gottie." Jacob laughed.

I grabbed the worms in a bowl-with-a-lid. I ran outside and saw Tony, Thor, and my dad struggling to push the boat into the water. I gave the worms to Blake and ran to help.

When I got down to the guys I grabbed the back.

"Thanks for the help." Tony grunted, pushing the metal boat harder.

I pushed.

 **Dang. This boat is stuck in the mud!** I thought.

Finally, the boat was pushed out of the mud and I almost slid into the same mud. The rest of the way was a peice of cake with one kid, 2 grown men, and a god pushing at the same time.

"Tony." I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Did you bring a carry on boat thing-a-ma-bober or something?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Show me." I ordered.

"Okay. It's in the house." He said.

We talked and pushed each other around until Tony came out with a large black suitcase.

"What's that?" Steve questioned.

"Watch." Tony walked to the water and clicked a button. He ran away as the suitcase grew until it was a full grown boat.

"You are truly amazing, Mr. Stark." I laughed.

We each climbed into a boat. Dad, Mom, my sister, Jeffrey, Blake, Jake, and I climbed into the dirty, old boat. The Avengers, Loki, Jacob, and Jaden climbed into the other new boat. Lily and Maddy refused to come.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked.

"Yes." They answered together. "We don't like fishing."

I rolled my eyes and started the old engine. It took a few pulls of the pully but it started I drove us to our favourite spot to fish.

"I caught a _huge_ bass right here." I said.

"Neat." Steve said, baiting his hook.

I found the bait and grabbed a worm. I stuck it on the hook and wiped the dirt on my blue capris. I launched the hook into the water and waited.

"How.." Thor said, turning the baited pole in his hands.

"Gemme the pole." Bruce said. He tossed the hook out into the water and since Loki was sitting right behind me I explained how to fish to him

"First you bait your hook. Grab a worm." I gestured to the bowl on his boat.

"Okay." He said, grabbing a squriming worm in his fingers.

"Now put the worm on the hook...there. Good job. Now, push that button in there... yes. Then... TOSS. See, I knew you could do it!" I smiled. Loki looked so proud that he could do something so simple.

"Thank you for teaching me." He said kindly.

"No problem. Every man has to learn." I chuckled.

We sat there for a while in silence until Loki almost fell out of his seat.

"What?" I asked suddenly.

"The pole... i-it is pulling." He stuttered.

"Hey you caught a fish!" I exclaimed. "Now pull hard and turn this thing furiously."

I watched Loki do the same thing I do, jerk like he was playing a game of Tug-a-War.

"Now turn!" I ordered. Loki didn't argue. He was reeling in the fish so fast I thought he was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Finally, a fish was seen coming to the boat.

"There! Loki you caught a bass!" Steve yelled.

"A bass?" Loki asked confused.

"A type of fish." I reponded.

"Ah." He pulled the fish out of the green water and got tailed.

"This fish is- Ow!" Loki got slapped in the face with the fish's tail.

"Dang, Loki! You just got tailed." Blake laughed.

"Yes, I did. And it hurt!" Loki exclaimed.

"Hey we got some dinner for tommorrow, at least." Dad said, baiting Mom's hook.

We sat around and talked while a red spot appeared on Loki's cheek. We ended up catching 5 bass and 3 smaller fish.

We joined Lee, Lily, and Maddy after we got off the boat. Everyone else went inside while Lily, Maddy, Jaden, Kid Jacob, and I played outside.

"What do you wanna play?" Asked Jaden.

"Survival?" I suggested.

"How do you play?" Jacob asked.

"First, you gather sticks and sharpen them on rocks. They're suppost to represent spear, sword, and knives. Then we gather sticks to make a fake fire." I explained.,

"Okay." They said together.

"We need sticks." I said. " _Lots_ of sticks."

"Yeah. Let's start gathering." Lily said, walking over to a pile of old sticks.

We got one big, strong stick each and sat down by some cement blocks. We bagan to sharpen.

If it hadn't been for my neighbor, we would've caught the yard on fire. I told them to change places on they're block when the block got warm. This kept the wood from getting to hot and catching on fire. After a while of sharpening my cousins and I had deadly sticks.

"Look, it's getting dark." I said, taking up the act.

"Yeah, let's make a fire." Jaden said.

We walked around, picking up sticks. Finally, we all came back with some sticks and we made a pile of sticks. We didn't light it but we pretended it was lit.

"Let's go hunting." Maddy offered.

"Sure." We all said. We grabbed our sticks and ran across the yard.

When we reached a tree, Jacob stopped. I almost ran into him because of the sudden movement.

"Bear." Jacob whispered. We all hit the dirt.

"Come on." I said, crawling on the grass.

We approached the imaginary bear. On Jacob's count we cried our battle cry and threw our fake spears.

"Nice battle cry." I smiled.

Our battle cry was and always will be 'Pink is destiny'.

"Ha. Yeah." Jaden said, rubbing his neck.

"Whatcha playing?" Tony asked, coming towards us.

"A survival game." Lily replied.

"Oh. Hey everyone's about to play Scrable. Wanna play?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I _love_ that game." I smiled. Everyone followed Tony in.

We sat down at the large table and pulled out the game. Someone explained how to play to Thor and Loki already.

"R." I said after I rolled.

We picked up our pencils after the timer was started. We worked quietly and wrote quickly.

*RINGY RINGY RING*

"Times up!" I exclaimed, dropping my pencil.

"Things you find on the beach." I read.

"Red things." Jake said.

"Red people." Tony said.

"Rednecks." I laughed. Everyone laughed or snorted.

"Crap!" Blake said, scratching out the word.

"I didn't put anything." Steve said.

"Nothing." Lee said.

"Ripe apples." Bruce said.

"Red bathingsuits." Loki said.

"Shoot." Thor, Lily, Maddy, Jacob, and Jaden said.

Next was baby food.

"Red apples." I said.

"Nothing." Tony replied.

"Red." Mom said.

"Red apples." Lee said.

"Nothing." Said the rest of the people.

We kept going until Tony was winning.

"Tony you won." I confessed.

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed.

We went outside.

"I'm starting a fire." Blake said.

"We're helping." Tony said.

Jake pulled out his matches while Tony and I went to get the oil.

"It's over here." I said, walking through some bushes.

"Why over there?" Tony said, not coming into the bushes.

"No one can steal it over here." I grunted, lifting the heavy oil.

"Here." I gave the oil to Tony. He carried it back.

"We got the oil." He yelled, running to Blake.

"Cool." Jake answered.

"It's real dark." I said. "We should start the fire now."

"Yeah, Abby's right." Blake said. "Fire up!"

Jeffrey lit the fire _his_ way. (Which by the way, _isn't_ a good way). He took the oil and tossed half the bucket on the trash.

"Jake, fire up the match." Jeffrey pointed to Jake. Jake tossed the match into the trash and it almost exploded.

"Whoa!" I laughed.

I grabbed some sticks and lit the top on fire.

"Come on." I walked over to the woods.

"I have never been in these woods. So, watch your back." I walked through the woods until I realized that only Tony, Steve, and Thor were following me.

I heard a hissing noise and wanted to turn back, but I faced my fear and kept walking.

"Um... Abby?" Tony said.

"Yeah?" I managed.

"Let's go back."

"Why, you scared?" I put as much courage I could into my words.

"Stark even the child isn't scared." Thor said.

"I'm not scared. Do I look scared?" Tony asked.

"Let's keep going." I said.

*Woof, Woof!*

A dog walked up and nuzzled me.

"Hey Boy. Where's your owners?" I looked at his tag.

"This family must be looking for you. Here." I pulled some jerky out of my pocket and fed the dog 5 pieces.

"His name is..." I held my light so that I could read his tag. "Fangz."

"How cool. But, he doesn't look dangerous." Said Tony, petting the pup.

"FANGZ!" Screamed a boy voice.

"He's over here!" I replied. A boy about my age came into view.

"Oh, hey Jason. I didn't know you had a dog!" I smiled.

"Yeah, he must've smelt your nature sent." Jason guessed the dogs reasoning.

*Woof woof!* Replied Fangz.

"I guess that's a yes." Jason laughed. "Who's this?"

"Um.. Tony and Thor." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Thor and Tony. Or is it Tony and Thor? I can't tell." Jason squinted his eyes to see through the dark.

"I am Thor." Thor introduced himself.

"Okay. So you must be Tony." Jason said.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"Jason we better get back. Tell Percy I said hi." I said, walking off.

"I will." He replied. "Come on, Fangz."

"Bye." I kept walking.

"How do you know that kid?" Tony asked.

"He's a neighbor. We hang out a lot." I replied.

"You two got a thing going on?" Tony asked.

"No. That's your thing." I said.

"Shut up." We got back to the group.

Turns out everyone except the Avengers, Loki, and my family had left.

I walked into the small room my family slept in. Unfortunely, the Avengers and Loki followed me.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my homework.

"You have homework?" Bruce asked.

"I always have homework." I replied.

"Here, lemme help you with that." Tony sat down next to me.

"Please." I said.

"That's 53." Tony pointed to problem 8.

"Thanks. I was stuck on that." I wrote 53 in my scribbly handwriting.

"You are _really_ bad at writing." Tony said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah." I wrote the answer for the last problem and slammed my book closed. Loki jumped.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"A little." Loki confessed.

"I'm bored." Steve blurted.

"Me too." I said.

"As am I." Thor said.

"Wanna go down to the beautiful part of the lake?" Tony offered.

"I would love to. But my parents are the problems..." I trailed off.

"I'll ask." Tony bounced up and walked into the living room with me at his heels.

"Hey." Dad turned and looked at Tony.

"Do you think we could take Abby down to the beautiful part of the lake?" Tony asked.

"As long as she's safe." Mom replied.

"I dunno." Dad said.

"She'll be safe. These guys are nice and strong and won't let a soul hurt our girl." Mom said.

"And I can fight." I added.

"Fine." Dad decided.

"Yes." I whispered. We packed blankets and flashlights and took off down the street.

When we arrived I decided that we should play tag.

"Come on. Please." I begged.

"I don't wanna hurt you with my hulk power." Bruce rubbed his neck.

"I'll figure out how to calm you down." I said.

"Okay, fine." Bruce agreed.

We played not it and Thor was it. Yeah, I'll totally win this.

"10 second head start." I suggested.

"Nah." Tony said.

"Go!" I yelled and took off.

Thor came after me and I juked him. It looked like I was gonna make a sharp right turn but I made a sharp left turn. This confused Thor and gave me a 3 second head start. Thor made his way to Loki. Loki stumbled and fell, causing thor to come down with him. I rushed over.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Loki's it!" I exclaimed and ran away. Loki chased after Bruce, who was trying to catch his breath. That didn't stop Loki. the god made his way to Bruce and tagged him.

"Bruce is it!" Tony yelled. He screamed when Bruce came after him. Bruce ended up falling over some rocks and onto his face.

"You all right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but you're it." He slapped my hand and took off running.

"Oh, yeah, I am totally gonna tag one of you guys." I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit." Tony yelled.

I raced after him. Mainly because he was the slowest and most annoying. I chased him into the darkness until I fell. I ended up scratching my face on a sharp rock. Thor helped me up.

"Ouch." Steve said.

"Just a scratch." I said.

"Yeah. Let's sit down." Tony said.

We pulled out the blankets and lay down on them.

"That's the Big Dipper." I pointed, proud I knew something.

"Yep." Said Loki. "And that is Hercules, as you mortals call it."

"I know who he was." I said. "I'm a Mythology Geek."

"I forgot who he was." Tony confessed.

"He's the hero that was captured my Hades from Zeus and Hera. Of course, Hades tried to turn Hercules mortal, but he didn't drink all of the potion, so he remained with godly strength. Then, 18 years later, Hades tried to rule Mount. Olympus. Hercules took him down and returned the throne to Zeus. But, I watched the cartoon movie so..." I explained.

"Oh yeah! Big strong guy." Tony remembered.

"You study Greek Mythology?" Steve asked.

" _I_ do. No body else is interested." I said.

"How do you study?" Bruce asked.

"Percy Jackson books." I said.

"Name some gods." Loki challenged.

"Zeus, Hera, Hades, Posiedon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus. That's all I remember." I listed.

"That's a lot." Tony complimented.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"What time is it?" Tony asked.

"About... 1:00 a.m." I replied in amazment.

"Nice." Tony said.

We sat and talked until Tony said he was tired. Everyone agreed and climbed into the car. I was so tired I fell asleep on the way home. Resting my head on Loki's shoulder, I snoozed.

When we got home I felt myself being carried. I fluttered out of sleep mode and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Thor laughed, helping me up.

"No problem." I replied.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 friends and parks

The next morning I pulled myself out of bed at about 8:30 am. The others, even my parents were asleep. Only my sister was out of bed.

"Abby!" Brooke cried.

"Sh!" I said.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. The others are asleep. Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No." Brooke confessed.

"When did you get up?" I questioned.

"8 0 0." She answered.

"8 o'clock." I translated. "I'll make some."

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out 2 bowls. I filled the bowls with Lucky Charms. Taking the bowls to the table I checked my phone.

"Hey Brooke." I said.

"What?" She replied.

"Today's Wednesday." I said. "Our friends are coming over."

"Yay!" She smiled, spooning some more Lucky Charms into her mouth.

I ate and texted my friends. CJ said she was in town. Brigette (BB) said she was with CJ. Philip and Austin were staying at a hotel in town. Mckenzie said she was almost at the cabin. And Raylan said he was coming after his ball game.

"Everyone is coming." I announced.

"My friends, too?" Asked Brooke.

"I dunno about that. Momma is taking care of that." I replied.

*knock.*

I rushed to the door and made a shushing signal with my finger and lips. Mckenzie caught the motion.

"Why are we being quiet?" She asked.

"Some of my friends are here, but they're not up yet." I answered.

"Oh." She whispered.

"I wanna go outside." Brooke complained.

"Fine. Let's play basketball. Brooke likes to cheer." I guessed.

"No! I wanna play!" She whined as we walked out side.

"Let her play. I'll be on her team." Mckenzie said.

"Okay." We walked onto the small homemade court.

I smiled as I did checkmate with Brooke. She couldn't make a shot, that's why Mckenzie was on her team.

"Check."

"Mate." I caught the ball but when I tried to turn and shoot the ball bounced off my foot.

Brooke caught the ball and made way for the goal. She passed weakly to Mckenzie and she casught the ball. She shoots... and she scores!

"Good job." I smiled.

I got the ball and shot. GOAL!

"That was easy." I said.

I ran around and Brooke started to laugh. I was smiling and laughing myself. So was Mckenzie.

"What's so funny?" Brucew asked.

"Nothing." I said.

Bruce looked at Mckenzie strangely.

"Oh yeah, Bruce this is Mckenzie. Mckenzie this is Bruce." I intoduced.

"Hi!" Mckenzie shook Bruce's hand.

"Everyone's up." Bruce said.

"Oh. Shoot." I ran up the stairs, knowing I was dead because I was suppost to watch Brooke. Brooke was chasing me.

"Abby, good morning." Tony said.

"Mornin." I replied.

"And friend. I hope." Steve said.

"Yeah. Steve, Tony, Thor, and Loki, this is Mckenzie. Mckenzie this is Tony. Thor, Steve, and Loki." I introduced again.

"Hello." Mckenzie shook hands with each Avenger and Loki.

"We're going to the park in about an hour. You all brought swimsuits, no?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"Let's go pick up my other friends that are coming." I said.

"Okay. Into the car." Dad said.

"Hold on. Lemme tell them to meet us at Waffle House. We can eat there and pick them up. Then we can head to the park." I said.

"Good idea." Dad said.

I texted Philip, Austin, Cj, and Brigette where we would meet. The replied with 'okays' and 'whatevers'.

"They said they're going there now. CJ and Brigette are already there because they were eating there." I explained.

We all piled into the car and drove off to Waffle House. Luckly, the gods had already been and they knew what to get. I sighed with relief.

When we arived I saw CJ and BB were sitting at a large booth.

"Hey guys!" I high fived them.

I introduced the Avengers and Loki to my friends. Philip and Austin walked into the restraunt.

"Wuz up guys." I smiled and fist bumped them.

"Um..." Philip looked around me and at the Avengers and Loki.

I introduced them for the 3rd time that day.

"Okay. Can we eat?" An impatient Tony asked.

"Okay. Okay." We ordered and sat down.

"So where are we going again?" Steve asked.

"A park. It has a massive pool and a bunch of courts. We always play Basketball and Baseball when we go, but it's up to you." I explained.

"Okay. I'm fine with Basketball and Baseball." Bruce said.

"As am I." Said Thor. Loki agreed.

"What's Brooke gonna do?" Asked Steve, looking a my younger sister.

"She has friends coming but they're already at the park. They'll probably play on the playground or something, like they always do." I answered.

We ate. Afterwards everyone climbed into the van and we drove to the park.

"Uptown Funk" came on the radio. My friends and I always loved this song.

We sang and laughed. Austin started the high pitched 'woo' part off the song. So this is how we sang some of it.

"Girls be singing hallelujah. _Woo!"_

We were laughing really hard by the end. Tony looked back then tapped Steve.

"What?" Steve looked at Tony.

"Look." He pointed at us. We were still singing and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve called.

"Girls be singing hallelujah. _Woo_!" Austin replied.

"That is part ofthe song we just heard, no?" Loki guessed.

"Yeah." I replied. "I think we're here."

I saw the park. It was so massive. A soccer field rested next to a basketball court. The baseball field was abandoned off to the left. The baby blue pool glittered in the sunshine. The playground buzzed with excitement from young children. Dad turned off the van and we climbed out.

I ended up talking to CJ and Bridgette. Philp was deep in conversation with Thor and Tony. Austin was chatting with Bruce and Steve. And Loki was hanging behind.

"Loki, pale guy, he's kind of hot." CJ said.

"You have a boyfriend." Bridgette reminded her.

"He doesn't know that!" She whisper yelled.

I looked back again. Loki looked a bit sad. So I invited him to come and talk with us. CJ was furious.

"Yes?" He asked once he had jogged over to us.

"You seemed lonely, so I thought you might wanna talk with us." I explained.

"Ah, thank you for being kind. CJ seemed to be chatting furiously when I was called over, though." Loki looked at CJ, who refused to make eye contact.

"CJ won't mind talking to you. That's what she was chatting about." I explained.

"No. I have nothing to say. Nothing at all." She looked up into space, the way she did when she was lying.

"Are you lying to us, CJ?" I asked.

"No." She didn't look down.

"Really, because you seem to be lying to me." Loki said. CJ's head shot down to the ground.

"I have nothing to say to you." CJ said.

"Oh, well that hurt." Loki said sadly.

"CJ! You hurt his feelings!" Bridgette exclaimed. Loki was smiling, though.

"Sorry, it's the truth!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure you have absolutely nothing to say to me?" Loki asked.

"..." CJ didn't respond.

"Yes or No CJ?" Bridgette asked.

I mimicked CJ's voice. "'Loki, pale guy, he's kind of hot.' is exactly what she said."

"Nuh uh!" CJ yelled. "I don't like him!"

"Ouch." Loki said.

"Um... maybe." CJ confessed.

"Yes or No?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." CJ squeaked.

Loki started to chuckle. Bridgette and I were already laughing really hard by now.

"Meanie." CJ whispered when Loki walked away.

"Now you know." I said. "Don't tell me your super star crush when he's 15 feet behind."

"I'm telling Raylan you like him." CJ said.

"DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!" I yelled.

"I'm doing it." She said.

We had arrived at the Basketball court by now and CJ was a team captian along with Steve.

"You choose first CJ." Steve said.

"Okay. Abby."

"Philip."

"Bridgette."

"Austin."

"Tony."

"Loki."

"Thor."

"Bruce."

Team CJ: CJ, me, Bridgette, Tony, and Thor.

Team Steve: Steve, Philip, Austin, Loki, and Bruce.

Team CJ had the ball first. CJ passed to me and I dribbled down the court. I got blocked by Bruce and passed to Bridgette and Loki stole it. He dribbled down and shot. _Swish_. All net.

0-1 Team Steve.

"Nice shot, Loki." I congratulated.

"Thank you." He said.

We regained our positions and started the second round. Tony passed to me, but Philip stole it. He dribbled down the court and shot. It bounced off the rim, but Steve pushed it in with a slam dunk.

"Nice dunk!" Austin congratulated.

"Thanks. Philip's pretty good too." Steve said.

"Thanks." Philip replied.

1-1 tie.

We played like this for another 30 minutes until the score was 3-6 Team CJ.

"We won!" I exclaimed. "You guys were good too."

"Baseball here we come!" Screamed Austin. We all cheered and ran down to the field. Raylan showed up right as we were about to play.

"Hey Raylan!" I exclaimed. We were already dating in secret.

"Hey. Um." He pointed to the others.

I introduced them and Loki offered to be referee so Raylan could play. Yay! My secret boyfriend is going up against me in baseball.

"Can we bat first? Since you guys started off at Basketball." Steve asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Steve was up to bat first. I pitched to him and he hit the ball across the field. Tony caught it and threw to Brigette, 2nd base, who therew to me. I tossed it to CJ at home and Steve had made it to 3rd.

Philip was next. I threw it fast and he missed. I threw it again and he tipped it, but it was a foul. I pitched for the third time and he nailed it. By the time the ball was back at home Philip was at 2nd and Steve had made it home.

0-1 Team Steve.

After their team was done it was,

0-3 Team Steve.

CJ batted first and she slammed it across the field. Austin, a mid-field, ran to catch it and he did. By the time it got to Philip, home, CJ was at 3rd.

Thor went up next to bat. Steve threw it to Thor who slammed it across the field Bruce was 2nd and caught the ball. Thor was almost at second when Steve caught the ball. He stopped when Philip caught it. He was at second. CJ was about to get home, but she had to sprint back to the third base.

Bridgette was up next to bat. Steve threw it and Bridgette swung as hard as she could. It flew to the other side of the field and Thor ran really fast and CJ is short and she can't run real fast. Thor passed her and couldn't stop in time so he wouldn't hit me. I felt my body fly into the air. I opened my eyes and saw everyone hovering over me. Thor looked let down.

"I am truely sorry." Said Thor.

"I'll be fine- OW!" I was sitting up and I moved my right wrist. Pain shot up my arm and I fell back to the ground.

"Here." Steve helped me up and Thor looked really, really sorry. You could see in his blue eyes that he felt bad.

"I'll be fine Thor. I've had worse." i promised, giving him a calming smile. (Which wasn't hard.)

"She has." Philip assured.

"Abby, you did a backflip of some sort before you fell." CJ said. She turned British when she was shocked, excited, or nervous, so her voice was brittian.

Thor turned around and I went to the bleachers, sitting next to Loki I rubbed my wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sort of. Maybe. No." I kept changing my mind.

"Can I see? This may hurt." He asked.

I let him hold my wrist up to look.

"Nothing is broken. Does this hurt?" He pressed the bone. I gasped and jerked my hand away, beginning to cry.

"Yes!" I cried.

"I am sorry. Just allow me to see your wrist one more time." He said. I nodded and gave him my wrist. He pressed his fingers into my flesh and I whimpered like a puppy. The skin around his fingers glowed blue. I was astonished. The glow died down and when he removed his fingers and my wrist felt better.

"Wha-?" I was so shocked.

"Magic." He replied. I stared.

"I don't even wanna know." I said.

"Look. Steve's team is now winning." Loki said. We were 2-3 Team Steve.

I batted and got us a homerun. So we were tied.

"We tied!" I yelled. "Let's go swimming."

"I thought you were hurt." Thor said.

"Loki did some strange type of magic and I was healed." I replied.

"Loki is the God of Magic." Thor said.

We arrived at the pool and I pulled then ponytail out of my hair.

"You hair looks wierd." Said Tony.

"That's cause you've never seen it down." I explained. "It'll be black and strait when it's wet."

"But your hair is golden." Said Loki, clearly confused.

"I dunno how." I replied.

"She's right, I've gone swimming with her." Assured CJ.

"Okay, let's just get in the pool." Said Steve.

We were all wearing our bathingsuits under our clothes so all we did was pull off our shirts and pants. I ran to the side of the pool and dove in.

The cut on the side of my face burned, but I didn't care. I came up smiling.

"It's not cold!" I assured. Steve almost beat CJ to the side of the pool and they jumped at the same time. So it didn't matter if you were in or out of the pool, you got soaked.

"My God!" Yelled Bruce.

"Well," I said. "At least it's hot out here."

"Yeah." Replied Tony.

Next was Loki then Tony then Bruce then my friends. Thor didn't jump. While the others were playing around, I got out and walked over.

"Are you nervous?" I asked quietly.

"Nay. I am not that good at swimming." Thor answered.

"Who cares? You can just fly out if you start to drown. Anyway, it's easy. I'll teach you sometime, if you want." I offered.

"Thank you, but i wish not to ruin the day with all of your friends. Go and play." Said Thor.

"But you're a friend, too." I replied.

Thor smiled.

"Come on, there is a shallower end." I walked over to the shallow end and walked in. Thor followed. I explained how to swim to him and he did exactly what I said. He was a boss at swimming in almost a minute. Raylan saw me and he swam over.

"Whatcha doin?" Raylan asked.

"Teaching Thor how to swim." I replied.

"I thought everyone could swim." Raylan said confused.

"He isn't really from here." I answered.

Raylan and i did some playing around and talking. Finally, I asked Raylan out on a date and he said... yes! I can't believe I have a boyfriend. After we were done being excited we decided that we could play Marco Polo. I thought that the others would like to play, so we asked. Everyone agreed.

"I'll be Marco." I said.

I went under and counted to 5. I popped up and kept my eyes closed.

"Marco?" I exclaimed.

"POLO!" Yelled CJ.

I dove after her and ended up getting swept to the side by the currents made by the Avengers, Loki, and my friends. I slammed into the side of the pool.

"Ow." I grunted. "Marco?"

"Polo!" Thor mimicked CJ.

I swam quickly after him. He must've been faster than I thought because I jumped into water.

I tagged CJ who somehow tagged Tony. Tony looked quite silly swimming into walls and diving into water like he was tackling people in football. Finally, after the 3rd 'Polo', he tagged Loki. Wow. That was a sight. Loki would chase after one of my friends or me almost everytime. After a while he tagged Philip. We stopped playing after that. I pulled myself out of the pool and to the side of the grass on the side.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm jumping in." I replied. I ran to the side of the pool and jumped. My head popped up and everyone climbed out of the pool. I pulled my towel out of my bag and placed it on the ground to sit on.

"What does your towel say?" Bruce questioned.

"It says 'I'm a boss.'" I read aloud.

"Where'd you find it?" Bridgette asked.

"Remember, I made it." I recalled.

"Oh yeah!" CJ exclaimed.

We were all dry after sitting in the sun and we pulled on our cover clothes.

Philip asked if we wanted to go play and CJ, me, Bridgette, Austin, and Raylan agreed. The others were gonna go check out the soccer field and maybe play some.

My friends and I raced to the playground and we decided to play Hide-n-Seek. Raylan was it and I hid behind the slide while the others hid elsewhere. Raylan dashed after CJ who was hiding in the little slide. Raylan almost tagged her when he spotted me. I was a lot closer so he raced after me. I slid to base and Raylan made way to Philip, hiding in the tunnels of the playset.

After a few rounds of the game we were exhausted and we decided to go and relax at the resting area. We gulped down some water and headed to the soccer field. Tony was warming up with Steve by passing the ball back and fourth.

"Hey, let's play a game." Bruce offered.

I was a team captian and so was Bridgette.

My team: Steve, Raylan, Bruce, CJ, and Thor.

Bridgette's team: Tony, Philip, Loki, Austin, and my cousin.

My cousin arrived just before we started the game. His name is Percy and he is almost my twin. We are about 1 hour apart.

We bagan the game and again my team got the ball. I passed to Steve who almost made it down the court alone without passing until Tony blocked him, so he ended up passing to Raylan. Raylan was almost at the goal when Percy stole the ball and passed to Tony who tried some fancy footwork and tripped. I helped him up and my team had the ball at the goal. I took off to help my team and when I got the ball I made the goal.

"Yeah!" CJ cheered.

The score was 0-1 Team Abby.

Tony got the ball and ran down the field. Getting annoyed by the playboy, Philip took the ball and scored.

The score was now 1-1 tie.

We played this way for almost an hour until the score was this 4-6 Team Brigette. We'd lost.

_Author's note_

Hey guys I don't even know if there is a park at the Lake so I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Please forgive me!


	7. Chapter 7 wednesday (I think)

After I announced that we'd lost my team groaned while Bridgette's cheered. Steve and I were really the only ones with good sportsmanship. Everyone else was bragging or looking defeated.

"Come on, guys," I complained. "Show some sportsmanship."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Cause it's appropriate," I replied.

It was getting kind of late, and we were tired. So we set up our things next to the Lake and relaxed. During the relaxation, Brooke ran over with her friends at her heels.

"What's up, Brooke?" I asked, sounding irritated.

"I couldn't find you," She said sadly, plopping down beside me.

"That's cause it's late, Brooke," Steve said kindly. He was still standing and he picked up the young girl.

"Ah!" Brooke laughed. She began giggling as Steve twirled her around his body. Finally, he put Brooke down and she wobbly ran back to the playground. Steve sat down.

"Thanks," I said.

"She's your little sister, you're probably tired of giving her piggy back rides," Steve guessed. I laughed.

"Yeah," I replied.

"She actually get's off her Xbox because Brooke demands Abby plays with her." Raylan assured.

"Really?" asked Tony.

"Yep," I agreed. "I brought my Xbox along to play. I knew Tony would like to play it."

"Wow. You do know me," Tony pretended to be touched.

Dad called us back to the van and we drove home. Tony rushed to the Xbox room.

"Hey guys, did your parents let y'all come over?" I asked CJ, Bridgette, Philip, Austin, and Raylan.

"Yeah, my mom said I could chill here," Raylan replied.

"My parents don't care," CJ said. "They never do."

"Mine can trust me and you," Philip, Austin, and Bridgette responded.

"Cool. You guys can sleepover!" I exclaimed.

"Mom is gonna pick me up in... right now!" Mckenzie pointed to her mother at the door.

"Bye Mckenzie!" I waved.

I walked to the game room and placed the Minecraft disk in the Xbox. I grabbed my 2 controllers. One for me, one for CJ.

CJ's profile was 'StephanieFulHous'. Mine was 'EpicWizardKid98'.

"CJ get that wood. We need it!" I exclaimed, killing a pig.

"I got it, I got it," She replied, chopping the tree.

We were on the 3rd night when Philip asked to play. CJ handed him the controller and I was outside of the house, destroying a Skelebean. (Skeleton)

"I need you out here!" I yelled, sprinting away from 3 zombies, 2 skelebeans, and a Creeper.

"I'm on the way," Philip replied.

Philip started wacking the Creeper with his Stone Sword. The Creeper exploded, and Philip went flying.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only 1 heart left, but yeah," Philip replied.

Philip's gamertag was 'DoctorPhil'.

I set off on an adventure. I was looking for spiders, so that I could make a bow. I already had 16 arrows from Skelebeans, so what's the point of having them without a bow?

"Where are you?" Philip asked.

"I'm in a cave," I replied, mining some iron.

"I'm coming for you," Philip warned.

Then...

" **BUTTER!** " I exclaimed, mining the gold.

"What the tuna?" Bridgette yelled.

"From Sky Does Minecraft. Remember?" I reminded, destroying a Skelebean.

"Oh yeah," Raylan recalled.

"Where are youn again?" Philip asked.

"I'M GOIN' ON AN ADVENTURE!" I screamed.

"Okay. Jeez," Philip chopped a tree.

I handed my controller to Tony and he began trying to find diamonds.

"You need an Iron Pickaxe to mine diamonds," I reminded Stark.

"I know that," Tony replied, making a furnace to smelt the iron in.

"You need more cobble to make that furnace," Bridgette said.

"I have a stack!" Tony exclaimed.

Tony crafted the furnace and placed the coal into it. Then, he shoved the iron in and exited the furnace. Once the iron was smelted, he made an iron pickaxe. Next, he mined through the cobble around the lava.

"Be careful," Philip said.

"I am careful," Tony muttered.

'EpicWizardKid98 burned to a crisp' read the screen.

"Stark!" I yelled.

"Here," Tony muttered in defeat, handing the controller to Bridgette.

"Yeah!" Bridgette cried.

She plopped down next to DoctorPhil. Philip passed his controller to Raylan. Bridgette and Raylan played for about 30 minutes when Loki wandered oer to the game closet and pulled out COD Black Ops 2.

"What's this?" He asked, holding up the game.

"Call of Duty Black Ops 2," I replied.

"May we play?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I saved the MInecraft game and took out the disk. I gently placed the video game into the Xbox. I handed Loki the controller and explained how to play the game. He nodded.

"Why thank you," Loki thanked me.

"No problem. I have one more controller. Who wants it?" I asked.

"May I?" Steve asked.

"Here," I placed the controller in his hands. "You heard me tell Loki how to play, right?"

"Yeah," He replied.

I made him a profile. 'CapAmericaDude'

"'HordingGamr245 wants you join a party.'" Tony read. "Who is HordingGamr245?"

"He's a friend from school," I explained.

"Join the party," Steve ordered.

I did as the Super Soldier said and joined the Xbox Live party.

"Hey Braden," I greeted him.

"Who is MagicBoy and CapAmericaDude?" Braden asked protectively.

"Some friends. I'll get their head sets," I pulled my green glowing head set off and grabbed my extras.

"Thanks," Steve and Loki said. I nodded in response.

"Um... how does this thing work?" Loki asked, tapping the mic.

"Just talk," I replied. Loki did.

"This is Loki, God of Mischief-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. To late.

"WHAT?!" Braden exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

"Lemme guess. You're Captain America," Braden guessed.

"Yes." Captain replied.

"Come on. Let's play," I began clicking furiously and making a game.

"Invite me," Braden ordered.

"Okay," I invited him to the game and he joined almost immediately.

"Steve, Loki, create a class," I ordered.

"How?" Loki asked.

"Just click the thing that literally says 'Create a Class'," I pointed to the 'Create a Class' icon. Tony chuckled along with Bruce.

"Here," I grabbed the controller out of Steve's hands and got him the same class I do. I did the same with Loki.

I started the game and, after the longest countdown in history, began the game.

"Follow me." I ordered Steve, my teammate. He pushed the joystick up and, when his character moved, his face lit up in amazement.

I took a shot at Braden and he died.

"First Blood!" I yelled.

Then Steve shot at Loki and Loki was killed. Man, if looks could kill, Steve would be dead on the ground.

"Lighten up, brother," Thor punched Loki playfully.

"Oh, very funny," Loki said sarcastically.

"Loki, look out! Noooooo!" Braden cried out. Loki was killed by Steve while he wasn't looking.

"Steven!" Loki yelled.

"What? That's the point of the game, right?" Steve looked at me for reassurance.

"Yeah. Don't be such a sore loser, Loki," I said, looking around for Braden or Loki. Both would be fine.

"Steve, where are you?" I asked.

"Um... in some kind of tunnel," he replied.

"'Kay, I'm coming," I sprinted for the underground tunnel entrance.

Steve was running in circles as if he were chasing his tail. I laughed and got killed by Loki sneaking up on me and stabbed me.

"Steve look behind you!" I warned. Steve destroyed Loki.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, giving Steve a high five.

"Ugh," Loki groaned, rubbing his face.

"3 minutes left Loki," Braden warned. Loki set off to kill us.

"Dear Bologna." I murmured.

Loki began trying to kill us in the video game. There was an attempt. Braden and me were just to good for Loki's attempts. He would try to sneak up and knife me, but I would just as quickly turn around and stab him. He got so mad I had a hard time not dropping my controller whenever Steve or I destroyed him completely. It was so funny. Loki would be chatting and then, without warning, he would drop silent while the chat read 'MagicBoy was killed by EpicWizardKid'.

In the end, the score was 53 to 52. Steve and I won.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" I exclaimed and slapped Loki's back. He didn't seem affected.

"So guys, that was COD Black Ops 2. We were joined by MagicBoy, CapAmericaDude, and EpicWizardKid. Subscribe and Like. See ya!" Braden ended the video.

"Bye Braden," I turned off the Xbox and put up the headsets and controllers.

"Don't be such a sore loser," Tony said.

"I am not a sore loser," Loki insisted.

"I believe you are being a very big sore loser," Thor assured his asgardian bro.

Loki pouted.

"How can we cheer you up?" I sighed, it was like talking to a five-year-old.

No response.

"Thor," I turned to him.

"I know how," Thor gave Loki a wicked smiled.

Loki grew red with nervousness. I stood on tiptoe and asked Thor to tell me what he was about to do to Loki.

Thor whispered to me that Loki was as ticklish as an infant, and that he could get Loki happy or get him to tell him everything he wanted to know. I had to cover my mouth in attempt to keep the laughter in.

"What?" Bridgette asked. She was my best friend.

I whispered it to her and she whispered to CJ. We were chuckling while Loki became redder by the second. that made me laugh harder.

"Why so red, Brother?" Thor asked.

"I'm not red," Loki said. "CJ is red."

I looked at CJ. She easily got sunburnt, so she was red from the sun.

"She just forgot to put on sunblock," Bridgette explained. "so she got sunburnt."

"The sun falls to the mortal world while we are at the Lake?" Loki asked.

I laughed. "No, no. You see, when the rays of the sun push down to hard on our skin, our skin burns. It goes away after a few days."

"I am just as sunburnt as CJ here," Loki lied.

"Really?" I asked.

"How come you're not sunburnt?" Tony asked.

"I tan instead of get sunburnt," I explained.

"You part indian or something?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, yes. My grandma is indian," I confessed.

"That is neat," Loki said, glad the topic was off him.

We completely forgot about Loki and were deep in our own conversation when I realized it was dark outside and Loki was gone.

"Hey, it's really dark outside and Loki's gone," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Philip agreed. "Where is our little mischievious friend?"

"Let's go find him. I want to know what he's messing with."

We set off on a hunt to find Loki. I searched around with CJ before something popped in my head.

"Hey," I looked at CJ.

"I'm here," she replied.

"It's like a game of Hide-n-Seek, we are just playing a game," I saw the worried girlfriend-can't-find-boyfriend look on her face.

"I'm not worried," she lied.

"Bruh," I teased.

We went back to looking aroud outside silently. I tripped over some vines and heard someone's breath hitch. I acted as if I heard nothing. (Again, not difficult)

"Someone is in that bush," I whispered, barely audiable.

"You stay here. I'll pretend I'm going to look behind them. Then we'll sneak attack," she whispered, voice quiter than mine.

"You watch to many action movies," I teased.

"I'm gonna go and look over there," CJ said loudly.

"Okay, I'll look around her for our mischievious buddy," I said as though nothing was hiding in the bush.

CJ made it look like she was walking far away, but though it was dark, I knew she had my back if anything happened.

I saw her approch the bush silently. I turned around as though I was looking for something behind me. As soon as CJ was closer I saw her and tackled the guy in the bush. Fortunatly, it was Loki. Unfortunatly, I was a twelve-year-old tackling a god.

Loki screamed, shot some magic at me, and looked like he immediatly regretted it.

"Abby! You okay?" CJ rushed over to me and I nodded.

"Just... my ribs," I rubbed my left ribcage. Loki knelt down next to me.

"I am sorry," Loki apologized.

"Not anything I'm not used to," I laughed, sitting up.

"So where were you?" CJ asked the dark haired god.

"I was looking for some mischief," Loki explained simply.

"Not shocked," I responded.

We walked back to the cabin laughing about how CJ was worried to death. She said that she wasn't _that_ worried. *cough* yeah right *cough cough*

"We found the god!" I yelled through the house.

"Where?" asked Steve.

"In the woods behind the house," I glared at Loki.

"Sorry," he whined.

We relaxed, talked, and shared some hilarious stories. CJ's was about when her brother would jump off the bed post screaming 'I believe I can fly'. Mine was about how when CJ, Bridgette, and I were playing Basketball and I shot 3 times and missed. Bridgette's was about when we were all stuck in the carpool area at school and we were teasing Bridgette's brother because he couldn't catch some tape we were tossing around. Austin's was about when his friend from his baseball team hit the ball and it hit the pitcher right in the face. The others were so wierd I can't eve put them in words, but you get what I mean.

Thor's I just have to word perfectly, because it was so hilarious and embarrassing for Loki.

"So, anymore stories? I'm about to die over here," Philip said through his laughter.

"When Loki and I were children, Loki could not sleep well every now and then. So, Mother would sing us songs, heard from the mortal world. When we were to old for her to sing us songs, Loki sang them to his self. Every night." Thor chuckled.

"How old was he when he stopped?" Austin asked, starting to laugh.

"Six-"

"THOR!" Loki interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Six?" Bruce guessed.

"Teen!" Thor cracked up with the rest of us.

"What?" Philip exclaimed.

"Ugh," Loki groaned. He began arguing with Thor.

"You know what I think of when I see them?" I looked at Bruce.

"What?" He questioned.

"Mufasa and Scar from 'The Loin King'," I replied.

"Now that I think about it... you're right!" Bruce laughed.

"I mean, come on. It's like the Avengers the Musical," I began to laugh harder, so did Bruce.

We were still laughing hard about Loki's song reputation.

"Loki, sing us something," Bridgette said.

No response.

"Are you giving us the silent treatment?" I asked.

No response.

"Does he always do this?" Tony asked Thor.

"Sometimes, when he's really embarrassed or mad," Thor answered.

"Hey, you mad bro?" I laughed. My friends joined in.

"I'm bored," Steve annouced.

"Me too," I said.

"We could play the Xbox," Tony offered.

"NO!" We all yelled. He whimpered.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Let's go outside," I offered.

"That sounds good," Bruce agreed.

We walked onto the porch. Thor and Loki were still bickering over the incident that happened ten minutes ago.

"My God!" I exclaimed. Thor and Loki stared at me, never ever hearing a outburst like that out of me. "Y'all remind me of Mufasa and Scar."

"Who?" Thor asked.

"Mufasa and Scar, from the 'The Lion King'," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world of worlds.

"Remember, they're from Asgard, not Earth," Steve reminded me.

"Oh, they act just like y'all do. Always bickering." I laughed.

No response.

"Hello?" I asked.

No response.

"Anyone home?" I tapped on Thor and Loki's breastplates.

"What?" Loki and I talked and laughed the entire way to the others while Thor carried my little, squealing, four-year-old sister on his shoulders.

When we arrived at the dock, Thor put my sister down. She didn't seem happy about it, though. She still ran to me.

"Play! Play!" Brooke began pulling at my shirt.

"Not right now, okay?" I said gently.

"I'm telling Mama!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed Brooke by the waist and held her upside down by the ankles.

"Ah! Put me down!" She began laughing.

"What? I can't hear you over the screams of laughter," I teased.

I finally put down the giggling child. She sat down next to me and I let her play my phone.

"So, what do y'all wanna do?" I asked.

"How about we go into the woods?" CJ asked.

"Sure," We all got up and my sister followed behind. She began hugging close to Steve because she was scared. Steve picked up the girl and twirled her so that she was on his back. She was still scared of the dark, but I was laughing and talking to Tony and Bridgette as though it was still light out.

Bridgette and I were doing something we always did. We would slap our chest and use our hands as scale type things. We would also sometimes make silly faces.

"How do you do that?" asked Stark.

"Just.." I did it again. Tony laughed.

Tony tried to do it and Bridgette and I were rolling around in the grass laughing.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" He looked at us in confusion. We were still laughing.

"No. It was just to funny to see a billionair, playboy, genius doing such a childish thing," Bridgette laughed.

"What is so funny?" Loki asked. I did the move, Loki snorted.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't see why when _I_ do it, it's hilarious. Yet, when they do it, it's normal," Tony did the move and Loki almost died laughing.

"What?" Loki was so confused.

We found a nice place in the woods and sat down. I rested next to Stark on a tree. I saw a figure coming closer to us. Thor looked ready to strike, but I made sure he didn't.

"Jason?" I called.

"Abby?" Jason asked.

"Oh, guys this is Jason. He's a good friend down here. Jason, this is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Loki," I introduced.

"Hullo," He said in his British accent. "Can I hang?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "How did you even find us?"

"I heard you all laughing," Jason explained, relaxing next to me.

"Oh," I laughed.

We started talking and I heard a ring ring on my cell.

"Brooke," I put my hand out and she placed the phone in it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Abby, bring back you're sister. You can stay, though," Dad ordered.

"OK," I rushed for the house and dropped my sister off at the stairs. Dad picked her up and I ran back into the woods.

They were telling Jason about how Loki would sing songs to himself. Jason almost died laughing when he was told that Loki stopped at 16.

"What the-?" Jason laughed. Loki was as red as a beet.

"Why so red, Loki?" Philip asked.

"I just got sunburnt," Loki lied. "Just like CJ."

"Yeah right," I laughed. Austin started cracking really cheesely jokes that I don't want to put into words. So, use your imagination.

"Really? 'Cause ears don't usually get burnt," Jason said.

No response.

Finally, we stopped teasing the poor god and moved on to school. Tony offered a job at Stark Industries when I graduated college, and I said I'll think about it. Bruce, Philip, and Austin were discussing gamma radiation. Loki, Thor, and Jason were talking about beliefs. Tony, CJ, and I were, as you know, talking about jobs and school. Bridgette, Steve, and Raylan were talking about basketball. So, really, nothing unusual.

I walked away from the genius and my best friend and joined Brigette, Steve, and Raylan. Now, they were talking about baseball.

"My dad taught baseball," I remembered. "He coached Jeffrey."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. He was pretty hard on them, too. If they disobeyed him, they took a lap. And not your normal lap, either. It was probably 7 or 8 yards, maybe," I guessed.

"Well, it kept them in shape," Steve said.

"Yeah," I laughed.

We all stopped talking and looked up. I saw some rocket like things shooting across the sky. WAIT A MINUTE.

"Woah," Raylan said.

"Yeah. Wow," Steve said, reclining on the tree.

"Guys, look up!" Raylan yelled. They gasped.

"What are those?!" Loki exclaimed, pointing to the shooting stars.

"They're metorites. They are from some kind of planet and catch fire when coming down to Earth, Midgard, place, whatever. Still, we think of them as shooting stars." I explained. I saw that Loki probably understood 5 words that just came out of my mouth.

"They are pieces of rock on fire shooting across the sky," Tony said simply. Why didn't I just say that in the first place? I don't know!

We relaxed and saw the shooting stars shooting across the sky. My phone kept buzzing. When I checked it I saw that my app for maps was going crazy, so I powered my phone down.

"What was that buzzing?" Bruce asked.

"It was my app for maps. Ha! Try saying that five times fast. App for maps!" I laughed, Bruce chuckled.

We finally went back to the cabin and I fell right to sleep on the bed.

Well, that was an interesting day. Can't wait until tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8 saying our goodbyes

Thursday is.. well, let's just get to the story.

I woke up the next morning at 6:00 a.m. I went to the restroom and then crawled back into bed.

About two hours later I felt a heavy weight fall on me and I started pushing a the weight.

"I am sorry, Abby. I was pushed," Thor glared hard at Tony, who shrugged.

"Who's still asleep?" I asked.

"Just Steve, Loki, and your friends," Bruce replied.

"I'm gonna wake up my friends," I smiled.

I walked silently into the cramped room and shut the door. I then woke up BB and CJ.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"I wanted to wake you up so we could wake up Stars and Stripes and the God of Lies," I said. BB smiled.

"Okay. CJ are you gonna wake up your _boyfriend_?" She laughed, CJ groaned.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," She pouted.

"Come on, I just wanna wake them up!" I said, walking out of the room. CJ and Bridgette followed.

Everyone wanted to wake up Loki except CJ and I. So while they did that, I showed CJ a newly found secret of the Captain.

CJ and I slowly crawled onto the bed. I dug my fingers into the Captain's ribcage and I thought CJ would die laughing when Captain America giggled.

"Noho, stop!" He laughed.

"The famous Captain America ticklish? Whaaaaaat?" She held out the a in what.

"I am nohot!" He giggled.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I'm not! Hahaahaha!" He laughed harder when CJ tickled his stomache.

"Yeah right," I stopped tickling the poor dude and he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Here, let's wake up the god of mischief the same way we did you," I poked Steve's side and he jerked away.

We all walked over to Loki and aparantly Tony already figured out that Loki was ticklish, because Loki was laughing like mad.

"Ah! Stark stohohohop!" Loki laughed out. Tony seemed to consider the plead for a second, giving the god a chance to breathe.

"Nah," Bridgette said, gently making Loki giggle by scraping her fingers on his ribs and stomache.

Tony agreed and they tickled the god for a minute more before leaving to pack. Loki lay there, taking in deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" I asked sacastically.

"You children are to much to care for," Loki rolled his eyes and I poked him in the stomache. He giggled and jerked away.

"No!" He cried. I laughed.

"Hey I learned two things today. Steve is ticklish and you are ticklish." I said.

"The Captain is ticklish? I will have to test that theory. Did you know that Thor is ticklish as well?" He asked quietly.

"No way!" I stared at him. "How did you figure that out?"

"We can say that we were only children when I figured that out. Thor didn't know I was until just recently," Loki chuckled.

"That... that is strange," I walked out, not knowing how to take in that.

When we were all packed up we set off for the journey home. We dropped everyone off at thier parents and then it was just the Avengers, Loki, and I.

I pulled out my book and started reading. I felt Loki looking over my shoulder.

"Do you want to read?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what the book was about, you really seem to like it. I don't understand the meaning of Ra. Was he an animal?" He looked at me for reassurance and I laughed.

"He was the god of the sun. He doesn't excist, though," I assured him.

"Good, because a do not think I want a mad old man driving a flaming chariot through the sky where he could crash into us at any moment," Loki laughed.

"Yeah, that would be a little scary." I laughed as well.

I put the book away after that, and pulled out my laptop. I decided to play Music Maker Jam, so I plugged in my headphone. I was in the middle of my song when the sound was so loud I jerked my headphones off and could hear the music loud and clear. Tony was smirking.

"Stark!" I exclaimed, turning the music down.

"What?" He cracked up laughing.

"That was painful!" I joked, pushed him lightly.

"I'm sorry!" He lied. He wasn't sorry. "My hand slipped."

"Right on the volume button. Really?" I said sarcastically. I put my headphones back on and made the music into an album and shut my computer down.

Bruce was looking out the window sadly, as if he was upset that trees were going away.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" I asked.

"Nothing," He lied.

"There must be something wrong, Mr. Banner," Thor agreed.

"I'm remembering how I turned into Hulk and-"

"Oh rubbish!" I exclaimed. "Forget the past. The more you worry, the harder it is to control."

"You're... You're right!" Bruce smiled. "When I'm happy, I don't even have to try to control the Hulk. I can just... say no."

"Here we are," my dad said. We arrived at the airport.

"Awe man. I wish I could come with y'all," I whined.

"This was fun, we'll have to come back sometime," Steve smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Bye," I waved and got a lot of 'bye's and 'I'll miss you's and even a few 'I love you's from the Avengers and Loki. I watched until they were out of sight.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I think I had the most fun in my life this week," I smiled.


End file.
